


The Bodyguard

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Dad Coulson, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, morsecode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: Bobbi works for the CIA, which has just had a major security leak and Director Coulson assigns her to a crucial mission: acting as a bodyguard for his adopted daughter, Daisy, who he believes might be a target.





	

“Thanks for meeting with me on such sort notice, Agent Morse.”

 

“Of course, Director.”

Bobbi’s eyes instinctually flitted around the room, gathering any information she could while Director Coulson shuffled some files around on his desk. Coulson had apparently acquired another vintage spy watch since the last time she was here. 

“I’m sure you’re aware of the recent security leaks we discovered,” Coulson continued. 

Bobbi nodded. “Is that what this is about, sir? Did we track down another lead?”

“Yes and no,” Coulson replied, “We haven’t found the source of the leak yet, but we have tracked down a few of the individuals that paid for the information. Not surprisingly, the list of people who want access to CIA information is pretty long, so it’s slow going.”

Bobbi just nodded again and waited for him to continue. 

“What we just uncovered was exactly what information was leaked,” Coulson finished somberly. Bobbi tensed. 

“How high did the leak go?” she asked, unsure if she actually wanted the answer. 

Coulson grimaced. “Not as high as it could have, but some rather risky information was leaked to people with not so great intentions. Namely, personnel files. The aliases of many of our undercover operatives were exposed. The ones who didn’t go dark after the initial discovery are on their way to safe houses to wait for extraction teams.”

“Alright, so if everything’s under control, why am I here?” Bobbi asked cautiously. 

“A lot of the personnel files leaked weren’t just our operatives, they were operatives’ families as well. One of them being my own,” Coulson replied. 

He slid a file folder with the name _Coulson, Phillip_ on the tab across the desk towards Bobbi. 

“I’m not sure how much you know about my personal life, but my adopted daughter, Daisy, is on the list of leaked names. Given my position here, I have good reason to believe that she could be targeted by whoever wanted those files.”

Bobbi flipped through the pages in the file. Coulson himself had very little information; most of it focused on this 'Daisy.' It listed her address, frequently visited places, et cetera, all dotted with blurry candid photos of a girl in her mid-20’s in various public places. 

“So you want me to track down whoever bought this information and bring them in?” Bobbi surmised. 

Coulson smiled awkwardly. “Not exactly.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Babysitting!” Bobbi shouted, throwing back another shot. “He wants me to babysit his 'troublesome' adopted daughter.” Bobbi made exaggerated air quotes around the word Coulson used to describe his protégé earlier. 

Hunter just chuckled and sipped his beer, gesturing to the bartender for another round. 

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” Hunter shrugged, sliding a fresh shot across the table to Bobbi. “Just tell her she’s grounded until all this blows over and put on a Teletubbies movie.”

Bobbi shot him a glare. “She’s an adult. She has her own apartment downtown and everything.” She threw back the offered shot and slammed the glass on the table, wincing slightly at the burn of the alcohol. “Apparently, the other security detail assigned to her couldn’t keep up, so I get pulled off an active investigation to follow her around until Coulson can figure out where this security leak came from.”

Hunter just shrugged again and did his best to smother a chuckle. 

“There is one upside to this situation,” Hunter mumbled. 

Bobbi glowered at him. “Enlighten me.”

“It means the boss trusts you. He put you in charge of making sure no one puts any holes in daughter dearest. Once the threat gets taken care of, it could mean a promotion,” Hunter reasoned. 

Bobbi considered this for awhile. Hunter wasn’t wrong. On the few occasions he had spoken about the girl he adopted, Coulson was gravely protective of her. The fact that she was now in the crosshairs likely rattled him more than he let on. Assigning Bobbi to protect her was a huge show of his trust in her. 

“That’s actually very astute, Hunter,” Bobbi said. 

Hunter pulled an offended face. “Don’t sound so surprised, love.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes and swiped his beer, taking a long swig before sliding off her stool and grabbing her jacket. 

“Well, I better not screw up then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobbi showed up to Daisy’s apartment bright and early the next morning and let herself in with the spare key that Coulson gave her. As expected, Daisy wasn’t awake at this hour (Coulson advised Bobbi not to expect any lucidity before noon), so Bobbi got to work. 

The apartment looked how Bobbi imagined a typical college dorm would be. It was small, but not cramped. There were old pizza boxes stacked up on the counter and balled up clothes, shoes, and books littered the floor. Bobbi shoved some of the mess around to make a path through the apartment and started checking the security. 

She scoured every corner of the apartment, aside from the bedroom, for any visible bugs and then, for good measure, pulled out a scanner that would find any form of electronic monitoring traces. 

After the scanner beeped an 'all clear,' Bobbi checked the locks on the windows and front door. In all, it only took her about an hour to check the whole place. Great. 

She grabbed a book of ghost stories off the floor and settled onto the couch to pass a few hours. 

Like clockwork, the bedroom door creaked open at exactly noon. Bobbi peered over the top of her book at the bleary-eyed 20-something brunette who emerged in a loose fitting tank and her underwear. She shuffled toward the kitchen, stifling a yawn. 

Then her eyes landed on Bobbi. 

“Morning,” Bobbi greeted casually. 

The presence of a stranger sitting in her apartment seemed to have woken her up completely. “Who are you?” Daisy demanded. 

Bobbi noticed Daisy subtly shift into a defensive posture, ready to fight. Good to know Coulson taught her something to protect herself. 

“Bobbi Morse, your new bodyguard. Director Coulson’s concerned that someone may be targeting you, so I’m here to keep you safe,” Bobbi informed, not even taking her attention from her book. This entry on the _S.S. Queen Mary_ was actually fascinating. 

“I thought we agreed that I _didn't_ need a babysitter after I lost the last five,” Daisy fumed. 

Bobbi shot her a terse smile. “Apparently not.”

Daisy glared at her for a long moment. 

“Well then. I’m going to go…put on some clothes,” Daisy muttered, glancing down at her attire. 

Bobbi just hummed an acknowledgment and went back to her book, but first noted the time on the stove clock. After a long few minutes of not hearing anything from Daisy’s room, Bobbi started to get concerned. Coulson had warned her that if she lost sight of Daisy for more than five minutes, she was likely mounting an escape scheme. 

It had been six minutes. 

Bobbi groaned, dog-eared the page she was on, and marched to the bedroom door. She stood quietly in the hall, listening for any sounds of movement. When none filtered through the door, she gently knocked. 

No response. 

She slowly creaked the door open. Daisy would forgive her for the invasion of privacy if she was still alive at the end of the week. 

The room was empty. Fantastic. The window was open and Bobbi noticed the slight shaking of the fire escape, indicating that someone was clambering down it. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes. Unfortunately for Daisy, Bobbi had already scoped out the fire escapes along the outside of the building before she came in. And she knew that the only functional route to the ground wrapped around the building and passed by Daisy’s living room window. 

Bobbi strolled back into the living room and slid the window open. Then she waited. 

Minutes later, the telltale clanging of shoes on the metal steps and muttered curse words alerted Bobbi to Daisy’s presence. Daisy was too preoccupied cursing her father figure under her breath to notice Bobbi leaning on the windowsill while she climbed down the rickety ladder. 

“Going somewhere?” Bobbi asked innocently. 

“Shit!” Daisy exclaimed tripping down a step. She caught herself on the railing and stared in disbelief at Bobbi. 

“You could always use the front door,” Bobbi commented. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobbi had to physically drag Daisy through the window, convince her to leave the hastily-packed bag she had thrown over her shoulder, and point her towards the front door, but shortly they were on their way to Daisy’s intended location. Bobbi hung back a few feet, partially to not crowd Daisy and partially to have more space to scan the surrounding area for anyone suspicious. 

Also, she had no desire to be closer to Daisy than absolutely necessary. Daisy spent the duration of their walk hunched over and muttering under her breath, presumably about Bobbi’s continued presence. 

The roads started to look familiar. Once the CIA HQ building loomed into view, Bobbi relaxed (slightly). No one would be dumb enough to try anything on the steps of the CIA. 

Daisy tugged an ID card out of her pocket and marched through the secure doors, scanning her card at the panel on the side. She strode through each set of doors, leading deeper into the building and scanned her card, occasionally checking to see if Bobbi was still behind her. 

Bobbi dutifully followed her charge, taking the elevator up to the top floor with her and waving her card at yet another set of highly secure doors. Daisy seemed to be getting more and more irritated with each time the little scanner turned green for Bobbi’s card. Bobbi wondered how low level the other agents assigned to Daisy had been. 

They finally reached Director Coulson’s office. Daisy impatiently rapped on the door and then pushed through the moment a greeting filtered through. 

Coulson glanced up from his paperwork when the door creaked open and smiled. “Daisy! How nice of you to visit me at work. Did you want to get lunch?” Coulson asked. He sounded sincere enough, but there was a sarcastic edge to his voice that told Bobbi that he knew exactly what this visit was for. 

“We need to chat, Coulson,” Daisy deadpanned. “I really don’t appreciate—” Daisy glanced back at Bobbi who was waiting in the doorway. “Could you tell Bodyguard Barbie to buzz off first?”

Bobbi quirked an eyebrow at the nickname. 

Coulson shot her an apologetic smile. “I’ll call you when we’re done, Agent Morse.”

Bobbi nodded and headed back to the elevator and down towards the labs. She almost missed the faint smell of chemicals and antiseptic that came with the lab. Not that she would give up field duty for anything. Being in the lab for an extended period of time made her stir crazy. 

But her old lab partner never seemed to tire of it. 

Jemma was bent over a microscope when Bobbi walked into the lab, as she usually was. On the engineering side of the lab, Fitz and Mack were emphatically talking shop, while Hunter leaned on a desk flipping through pages of tech designs that Bobbi knew he only pretended to understand. 

Jemma’s attention shot to Bobbi as soon as she heard her footsteps. “Bobbi! What brings you back to the lab? I thought you were off on an assignment.”

“I’ve got a bit of a break while my 'assignment' gives Coulson an earful,” Bobbi replied. 

Jemma winced sympathetically. “That bad?”

“Well, she seems about as excited about this arrangement as I was,” Bobbi said. 

“Hey, Barbara,” Mack called from across the lab, “You get taken off babysitting duty already?”

“Don’t even start with me, Mack.”

And just like that, everything went back to normal. Bobbi and all her old labmates (plus Hunter) fell right into their typical banter, they way they did before the security leaks put everyone on edge. Bobbi hung around and poured over everyone’s current projects (and made sure she was the first person Fitz would call when his newest weapon was ready). Enough time passed that Bobbi was able to forget about her unpleasant mission for awhile. 

Eventually, though, Bobbi’s phone chirped with a message from Coulson.

_We’re done chatting. FYI Daisy is halfway to the front door already._

Bobbi groaned. “Well, duty calls, everyone.” 

“I hear Chuck E Cheese has beer now!” Hunter helpfully called from the back of the lab. Bobbi flipped him off and marched off to go find Daisy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She wasn’t hard to find. The rest of the foot traffic on the sidewalk parted out of her way as she trudged by, leaving an easily followed path for Bobbi to follow. She left even more distance between Daisy and herself than she had this morning, until she noticed some shifty looking characters loitering across the street and quickened her pace. 

Once she caught up, Daisy whirled around to face her. 

“Okay, listen. I know you have your orders or whatever and Coulson’s not planning on changing them, but I really can take care of myself,” Daisy said, “So you can go home and watch Netflix or something and I’ll make sure to tell Coulson that you were up my butt all day like he wants.”

Daisy seemed to think that was that and turned to continue walking. 

“And what if you get killed?” Bobbi countered. That stopped Daisy in her tracks. “What if there’s a sniper hiding up in that empty building waiting to catch you alone on an empty street? Or what if those shady guys across the street kidnap you and try to torture information out of you, or even better, use you as bait to extort classified information out of Coulson?”

“I—”

“Coulson cares about you. A lot. That’s the only reason I’m here. He’s a good man and a good director, but if anything happened to you, I’m not sure his emotions wouldn’t cloud his judgment and lead to him making some very bad decisions that could harm a lot more people,” Bobbi continued. 

“I…hadn’t thought about that,” Daisy admitted. 

“Trust me, I would much rather be actively investigating our security leaks than following you around all day, but until we stop the people targeting the CIA, I’m not leaving your side,” Bobbi finished. 

Daisy was quiet for a long moment, then she sighed. “Fine, just don’t touch my stuff.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most of the afternoon was spent running various errands with Daisy. She tried her best to fluster Bobbi by flaunting the lacy underwear she was buying and talking about her date tonight (“You don’t have to third wheel if you don’t want to.” “I could always watch through the scope of a sniper rifle.” “Nevermind…”). 

They wrapped up and headed back to Daisy’s apartment. Once the groceries were put away, Bobbi decided to help Daisy clean up her apartment ('help' meaning Daisy went  to take a shower and Bobbi sorted through the layers of trash scattered around).

“I was serious about the 'not third wheeling' thing, by the way,” Daisy called from the hallway, wrapping her hair up in her towel. 

Bobbi crammed another old takeout box into the bulging trash bag. “Is this date of yours on Coulson’s Approved Contacts list?” 

“…No.”

“Then, I’m tagging along.” Bobbi tied off the top of the trash bag and tossed it towards the front door wth the rest to go out. 

“How am I going to explain you being there? We can’t exactly say 'my dad’s in the CIA and I suddenly need a bodyguard,” Daisy argued. 

Bobbi smirked. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While they walked to the café, Daisy continued her attempts to convince Bobbi to leave and Bobbi interrogated Daisy about her date. Bobbi learned Miles was an IT guy who Daisy had worked with a few times before they started dating. She also learned that both Daisy and Miles were self-taught in their computer skills, since they both dropped out of high school. According to Daisy, Miles seemed to be making good money at his job, but Bobbi knew that anyone could be paid off for information if the price was high enough. 

They strolled into the cozy café and Daisy picked out a table in the middle of the dining area to plop into (which, strategically speaking, would have been Bobbi’s last choice and Daisy seemed to know this). 

“So, do you have your story worked out yet?” Bobbi muttered, flipping through the menu. 

“I’m working on i— Miles!” 

Bobbi glanced up at Daisy’s greeting to see a scruffy man swagger through the front door and wave at Daisy. Bobbi scanned him up and down. He didn’t look like much of an immediate threat, so she went back to the menu. 

Daisy hopped up and gave him a brief hug. Only after Daisy released him did he notice Bobbi sitting at the table. 

“Uh, who’s this?” the man asked. 

Daisy paled. “This is my, uh, penpal! From Russia. Anastasia. She decided to come to America for a vacation so she’s staying with me for a few days. And she doesn’t speak a lick of English, so we can still talk about whatever. Anastasia, meet Miles.”

Penpal from Russia. Bobbi could work with that.  “Удовольствие встретиться с вами, Майлз (Pleasure to meet you, Miles).” 

Daisy’s eyebrows shot up at Bobbi’s Russian. While she spoke, Bobbi watched Miles’ face closely and saw a slight flicker of recognition in his eyes at the language. Her eyes narrowed. Your average high school drop out who worked at the Apple store in the mall shouldn’t know Russian. 

“Кроме того, я наблюдал за тобой (Also, I'm watching you),” Bobbi added, as an afterthought. 

Miles’ eyes went wide and he shuffled his feet. “Uh, tell her I say hi. You want coffee? I’m gonna grab some coffee.”

Miles scuttled off to go order his coffee while Daisy took her seat, perplexed. Bobbi slipped out her phone and quickly switched the system language over to Russian, just in case Miles was nosy. Since she wasn’t supposed to know any English, she was handed the perfect excuse to ignore the conversation.

Miles returned with his coffee and shot Bobbi a sidelong glance. She peered up from her phone long enough to give him a sharp smile and went back to ignoring the both of them. 

“So, Miles,” Daisy muttered, leaning across the table, “Tell me about that new program you’re building.”

Once the tech-talk started, Miles seemed to relax, though he kept nervously glancing in Bobbi’s direction. Daisy appeared not to notice his nervousness. 

From the way he was talking, Miles seemed like more than just an IT guy, so she pulled up the CIA’s database and started searching through it for anything shady she might find on Miles. She faked taking a selfie so she could sneak a picture of his face and quickly uploaded into the database. 

Daisy suddenly stopped talking and grabbed her purse. “I’m going to use the ladies’ room really quick. You guys just chat or something for awhile.”

Miles looked dumbfounded and his eyes trailed after Daisy as she strode towards the back of the café. Bobbi had a feeling she should follow her, but that would leave Miles unattended and she didn’t want that. 

Daisy was barely gone a minute when Miles’ phone buzzed in his pocket. He frowned at it while reading whatever message popped up. Bobbi closely watched his gaze  snap from the restroom door to Bobbi and back to his phone. Because that’s not suspicious. 

“Um, I have to…something came up… wait, shit,” he stuttered. He started gesturing exaggeratedly between himself and the door, trying to indicate without words that he had to leave. If Bobbi wasn’t strictly schooling her features into a mask of cluelessness, she was pretty sure she would have been cackling at how ridiculous he looked. 

Eventually, he gave up and just darted for the door. Bobbi waited a moment and, the second he was out of sight around the corner, her neutral expression dissolved into a scowl and she headed towards the restroom. She just knew Daisy was up to something. 

Bobbi didn’t have to wonder for long what Daisy was up to. She threw open the door and found Daisy dangling out of the window, apparently having slipped out feet first, and was now trying to wriggle  her shoulders through the tiny space.

“Are you kidding me?!” Bobbi demanded. 

Daisy froze and whipped around to face her. “Sorry,” she muttered, before sliding backwards out of the window and into the back alley. Bobbi heard a heavy thud and an aggressive stream of curses from the window. Great, she probably broke something. 

Bobbi whirled and marched towards the front of the café as fast as her legs would carry her. 

She rounded the corner and strode back towards the alley. At least if Daisy sprained her ankle or something it would slow her down long enough for Bobbi to catch her (and then tie her down to something). 

As she approached the alley she heard voices. 

“Miles! Good, you came. Help me up, I think I twisted my ankle.”

“Daisy, I’m so sorry.”

“What are you—”

Then, Bobbi heard the telltale click of the hammer of a handgun clicking back. 

She broke into a sprint and skidded around the corner. Daisy was propped up against a trashcan, putting all her weight on her left leg. Miles stood a few feet away pointing a gun at her head. 

“Daisy!” Bobbi shouted. 

She grabbed the first thing she could find on the ground, which was a heavy metal pipe, and hurled it as hard as she could at Miles. It cracked him in the side of the head, knocking him off balance long enough for Bobbi to launch herself at him. 

She threw all her weight into a flying kick directly into his chest. He wheezed and stumbled backwards. Bobbi grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply until he dropped the gun, then elbowed him in the face and flipped him over her shoulder, so he collided with the concrete hard. Once Bobbi was sure he wasn’t moving, she turned her rage on Daisy. 

Rage which instantly melted away when she saw Daisy’s face. She was crushed. Her eyes darted between the gun on the ground and the quietly moaning form of her boyfriend. 

“I…I thought. He was…” Daisy whispered. 

Bobbi pulled out an emergency call device and prodded the button. “CIA operatives will be here in two minutes to collect him for questioning.”

Daisy didn’t respond. 

“Hey,” Bobbi started gently, “I’m sure whatever you had with him was real. Money makes people do stupid things.”

Daisy nodded and muttered, “Yeah.”

Bobbi heard the screech of tires pull up outside the alley before the armed operatives came around the corner. Bobbi strode over and explained the situation and then turned back to Daisy. 

“We should probably get that checked out,” Bobbi said, nodding towards Daisy’s ankle. Daisy nodded again. Bobbi ducked under Daisy’s arm to hold her weight off her injured ankle and slowly hobbled with her out of the alley. 

“Thanks, by the way,” Daisy mumbled. 

Bobbi smirked. “Just doing my job.”

Daisy huffed a short laugh and was silent for a few steps. “I guess you can stick around for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from Skimmons to dip my toe into the MorseCode ship for a minute. I saw a couple bodyguard prompts on tumblr that screamed Bobbi and Daisy at me and I couldn't resist.  
> This is intended as a one-shot (mostly because I can't figure out how to end this AU), but if people like this and have any prompts that might fit with this, send them over to my tumblr and I'll see what I can do!  
> sad-trash-writing.tumblr.com  
> (Also, sorry about my Russian. I literally copy-pasted it from Google Translate, so let me know if its egregiously wrong).


End file.
